You Just Got Fooled, Jerk!
by Mystic Mists
Summary: Soul was super bored! Like very bored that got him acting like a whinny child. So Maka, his wife, comes to him and tells him to do this dare, more like April Fools prank. Now what will happen to Soul's victim, i wonder if he'll simply...die. Oh well, read and find out!
**You Just Got Fooled, Jerk!**

 ** _Something stupid and funny i made 'cos i was bored and it is April Fools day! Hope you enjoy this comedy!_**

* * *

"Man, I'm so super bored!" A professor from DWMA named Soul "Eater" Evans said. "I've nothing to do! And I'm sick and tired of grading these stupid papers," he said.

"Talking to yourself again, huh?" Maka or Soul's wife said.

"I'm just so BORED, B-O-R-E-D, BRORED!"

"Stop acting child dear. I know what you should do," she smirked.

"And what's that," he began to smirk too.

"But you have to do it no matter what, got it? Or are you a, *cough* chicken," then she started to do some chicken moves and sounds.

"Oh shut up, I can take anything that you can throw at me, go on, I'll do anything hon. I'm no chicken like you," he grin/smirked brightly. Then steam started to come out of her ears.

"*gasp* How dare you. Now this dare is harder and dangerous, and you know by heart what happens," she said devilishly.

"Oh no," Soul now had a frighten look on his face.

"I dare you to prank Donald trump, a big time reporter and jerk and king of Stupidity and…"

"Hey, hey calm down, and yah sure I'll do it. I'll get back at that jerk for criticizing people especially women, he should know his place," then he had devilish eyes.

Then that night Soul started planning what he'll do and wrote it on a piece of paper.

* * *

~ **Time Skip- the next morning in Soul and Maka's home.**

The next morning Soul quickly got up, did his morning routine. After that it was noon and he did a lot of phone calls.

He got up from the table after finishing his coffee.

"Hey, hon keep watching the news today, it's going to be a hell of drama on it," said Soul to his wife. She just nodded nervously and turned on the news. With that being done Soul disappeared out into the streets.

Soul was followed by reporter and camera man's while he was walking right into Donald Trump, the jerk, office. He knocks on the door till he hears "come in" from the other side.

"Hey Donald Trump," started the Soul with a vicious smirk on his face.

"Yah, what you want me to do with you," replied Donald Trump rudely, and he didn't look up.

"Look at me when I talk to you," he straightly said then continued. "I just want to tell you something."

"And what's sooo important _tha_ t you _have_ _to_ tell _me,_ " Trump said sarcastically.

"Well listen. Did you hear on the news that a court jester when up to the king and queen of the Mayan Empire and said 'I could run the empire better than you, Mr. King'. So the king agreed to this ambition and let him run the empire for the whole day, today, April 1," he explained with a gigantic smirk.

"WHAT!? Why wasn't I informed of this?! I'm marching down there and taking my place as king for the day!" And with that Donald Trump was marching down and entering his private jet. The camera men that Soul brought followed him quickly.

* * *

 **~Time Skip, At the Castle of the Mayans.**

Donald Trump rudely slammed opened the door to the king's room.

"I got something to say to you!" Donald trump pointed at him.

"And what's that. You know you're started to annoy me peasant." The king responded back straightly. HE was getting sick and tired of his lectures about letting him become king for a day or maybe forever.

"So you can let a court jester become king for a day but not me," he pointed to himself and widens his eyes while doing so.

"What are you taking about? I wouldn't let anyone run my kingdom, not even god himself!"

"Oh really? Well this man, Soul, said you that a court jester when up to you and said 'I could run the empire better than you, Mr. King'. So you then agreed to this ambition and let him run the empire for the whole day, today, April 1."

"Well if I did then why am I sitting here on this throne doing paperwork instead of this court jester?" Now he got him there.

"Well…I…" Donald tried to come up with an explanation but couldn't.

"Well there you have it, you can be so stupid at times, wait no every time." And then everyone in the rooms started laughing, Soul, the camera guy that was reporting this live, the king and queen, and the workers.

That's when Soul then burst into a laughing fit.

"What's wrong with you," said Donald Trump said.

S oul grabbed the microphone and said into the camera loud and clear.

"APRIL FOOLS DONALD TRUMP! ALL I SAID WAS A TRICK TO GET BACK AT WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT WOMEN AND TO GET ME A GREAT LAUGH," then he started laughing.

"Why you little..., I'm so going to kill YOU," he screamed then started chasing Soul.

Quickly Soul said to the camera before it ended "REMEMBER KIDS IF YOU WANT TO DO A APRIL FOOLS JOKE OR PRANK SOMEONE THEN PRANK THIS JERK HERE, DONALD TRUMP!" With that he dropped the mic and ran before Donald Trump catches him.

* * *

 **~Time Skip- Evening time at Soul home.**

Soul enters his home and Maka comes running to him.

"Hey honey, I can't believe you did that, especially on TV!" She said with shock.

"Well it was a dare from you, I just turned into an April Fools' Joke which was super fun. Thanks for that," he kissed her on the lips lightly which made her giggle.

"Well let's have dinner, I'm starving," he slackly said while rubbing his tummy with his hand.

"Okay, okay come on," so she dragged him to the dining table.

So here's the story of how a professor from the DWMA prank a reporter, Donald trump by making up a story about a court jester who said he could run the empire than the king. The jester was made king for a day on April 1st. This turned out to be a big April Fools' Day trick because reporter thought the story was real and did something so stupid.

And remember if you want to do an April Fools' joke or do a prank, do it on Donald Trump, because he'll fall for it easily, ha!

Now have a happy

 _ **APRIL FOOLS' DAY!**_

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed it. I put a lot of effort for once. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review nicely, it would make me very happy if you did._**


End file.
